The developmental programs in psychiatry, psychology, pediatrics and genetics in collaboration with the NIMH R25 Mental Health/Developmental Disabilities (MHDD) research training program and the HRSA/MCH funded University Center for Excellence in Developmental Disabilities (UCEDD) interdisciplinary training program and the Clinical Research Programs at the Children's Hospital Boston (CHB) are seeking 5-year support for competing continuation of the D43 ICOHRTA International MHDD Research Training Program in partnership with two leading Major Foreign Country (MFC) institutions in Ankara, Turkey. The US faculty includes leading NIH, STAART/Autism Center of Excellence, HHMI and MacArthur Foundation supported investigators serving as mentors and teachers. A major goal is the enhancement of research in MHDD in Turkey, an ICOHRTA eligible middle income developing country with a youthful population (30% of 70m under 15 years or younger). WHO estimates that approx. 12% of the population in developing countries is disabled, with mental disabilities constituting more than half in the 4-18 year age group. The program includes 3-levels of highly selected international fellows with emphasis on intermediate term inceptorships (n=2;4m US, 6m MFC) and longer-term advanced fellowships (n=3 12m, MFC). Invited summer fellows allow opportunities for further greater national impact, US-MFC collaborations and networking (n=2, 1.5m, US). This program represents an increased emphasis in MFC research and training. Fellows receive continuous mentorship through work-in-progress seminars, E-learning programs, national workshops and visits by US mentors. The program included common training components (core curriculum, methods, diagnostic assessments and responsible conduct of research) as well as principal interdisciplinary research themes involving mentored research. The strength of this program include its excellent interdisciplinary US and MFC faculty, breadth of research, expanded collaborations between US and MFC institutions, dedicated mentoring and plans for dissemination of findings by means of both national and international networks. The program is linked to a rigorous evaluation for greater in-country, regional and global impact. The program has been serving as an important NIH flagship in Turkey for increased cooperation in a highly important crossroads region, based on the highest scientific standards as indicated by the progress of our fellows.